A hologram may be a photographic recording of a light field and may be used to display a fully three-dimensional image of an object. A hologram may be seen without the aid of special glasses or other intermediate optics. More specifically, a hologram may be an encoding of a light field as an interference pattern of variations in opacity, density, or surface profile of a medium (e.g., air, a holographic film, etc.). When suitably lit, the interference pattern diffracts the light into a reproduction of the original light field, and objects present in the original light field appear to be present in the reproduction, exhibiting visual depth cues such as parallax and perspective that change realistically with a change in the relative position of an observer.